Gone
Gone is the first book in the Gone series. Back of the book excerpt THE BLAST NARROWLY MISSED SAM. It passed his head with a whoosh and hit the wall behind him. It was napalm, jellied gasoline, liquid fire that stuck to the wall where it hit and burned with mad intensity. For a second he could only stare, frozen in amazement. Insane. Impossible. The little girl cried out in terror and raised her hands again. This time she wouldn't miss. This time she would kill him. Plot In the seaside town Perdido Beach, everyone over the age of 15 suddenly vanishes. The confused children (including the surfer Sam Temple, his friend Quinn Gaither, and his crush Astrid Ellison) head towards the plaza, where they discover there is a fire in one of the houses. Sam manages to get the little girl out of there, but he discovered that she had the power to start fires. The girl dies soon afterwards as Orc's crew (Orc's gang of bullies) including Howard,Cookie and Panda take charge of Perdido Beach. Sam, Astrid and Quinn start looking for Astrid's severely autistic brother, Peter Michael Ellison (little pete). They find an almost translucent barrier by Clifftop Hotel that they can't get through - it lets light in, but cannot be seen through. They find Edilio trying to dig under it, but they discover that they're trapped in a dome. Meanwhile, kids at Perdido Beach are beginning to organize themselves - Mary Terrafino is running the daycare to keep young kids safe, with her brother John, twins Emma and Anna, and a reluctant Panda helping. Albert Hillsborough is running the McDonalds to feed the kids. On the way to the nuclear power plant, Quinn tells Edilio the story of a meteor hitting the plant and killing a man. Orc's gang ambush them and declare that they control Perdido Beach. Eventually, they find Little Pete, who wakes up screaming in the night to telekinetically choke Sam. Edilio confronts Sam, who admits to having the ability to shoot burning light from his hands. Astrid confesses that Little Pete also has powers - but far greater than Sam's. When they return to Perdido Beach, the Coates Academy kids arrive. Caine Soren and his lackeys (including the silvertongued Diana, the sadistic Drake and the techmaster Computer Jack) organize a meeting in the church. They assign Sam, Quinn and Edilio the job of fireman and Orc the job of deputy sheriff. Orc realizes that the Coates kids want to take over, but while Panda gives in, Orc, Howard and Cookie attack Caine. Caine uses his telekinesis to badly injure Cookie. Dahra offers to start a hospital, with Cookie as the first patient. Orc accidentally causes bleeding in the brain of a girl named Bette after she uses her power, and the truth about powers is out. Edilio and Quinn are disliking each other more and more, so Sam takes Bette to Dahra where she dies. Sam starts a relationship with Astrid, but is betrayed by Quinn who tells Caine that Sam is a "mutant". After Emma and Anna poof, Diana figures out that Caine and Sam are fraternal twins, and Caine nearly kills Sam but Little Pete teleports them away. Soon, Albert is attacked by a teleporting cat. It misjudges and solidifies in a book. Computer Jack is confronted by Diana, who has the power to read the power levels of mutants. She tells him that she knows he has a power. Jack, terrified of the consequences that will happen if she tells Caine, admits to having super strength, and promises to do whatever Diana says - but not before she reveals that Sam and Caine are the only four-bars. They go to Coates and film the poof of Andrew, who turns fifteen. Jack works out that he was tempted, and if you refuse you won't poof. Drake chases down Sam and Quinn (who helped Sam escape after feeling guilty about betraying his friend). Sam, Quinn, Edilio, Astrid and Pete manage to escape and meet Lana, a girl with the power to heal. Lana has been living with coyotes but has seen a creature known as the Darkness. They free the Coates cemented mutants (including Brianna, Taylor and Dekka) and Sam burns off Drake's right arm with his light beams. Lana heals Cookie, but is kidnapped by Drake - who wants his arm back. Howard and Orc meet them, and Orc is gored by the talking coyotes. The Darkness gives Drake a tentacle as a replacement for his missing arm. Diana sends Jack to Perdido Beach to tell Sam the truth about the poof, but he is delayed by Emily and Brother who want him to repair their Wii. Caine decides to take over Perdido Beach once and for all. Taylor warns Sam, who sends Quinn and Brianna to the daycare, where the coyotes are have killed Tanner . Dekka and Sam are delayed by Panda and Frederico. Caine uses a mutant with the power of camouflage, Bug, to keep him updated while he confronts Diana about his love for her. She calls the coyotes off, and Drake sees Howard run off to find Orc - who is now a hulking stone/gravel monster. Drake fights Orc as Jack and Diana are both stopped from telling Sam how to beat the poof by Caine - it's their birthday. Sam and Caine fight and are tempted by their mother, Connie Temple. They choose to stay in the FAYZ. Sam spares Caine, who returns to Coates with Bug, Diana, Drake and Panda. Cookie is grateful to Lana and stays in Perdido Beach with her, Sam, Astrid, Quinn, Edilio, Pete, Albert, Orc, Howard, Dahra, John, Brianna, Jack, Dekka, Taylor, Mary and dozens of other kids. Albert arranges a Thanksgiving meal for everyone in Perdido Beach to celebrate the removal of Caine's Group. List of Deaths * Bette - Blow to the head by Orc. * Tanner Donegal - Killed by a coyote in the day care. * Unnamed girl in fire - Died in a fire. * Many unnamed kids in the coyote attack. Gallery Gone US back cover.jpg|The new US back cover Gone Portuguese cover.PNG|The Portuguese cover Gone Swedish cover.jpg|The Swedish cover Gone Spanish cover.jpg|The Spanish cover GONE by Michael Grant - Official UK book trailer|The official trailer Gone US wraparound.jpg|The original wraparound cover fr:Gone (livre) Category:Books Category:Real World